Enter the World of Pokemon!
by Radioactiveboy
Summary: One day as the 02 crew and friends walk to there first day of shcool they meet a strange man with a pokeball.The thing sends them to the universe of pokemon how will they survive there? find out youself! made with from my friend Zack Hiwatari shes on here
1. dude wheres my Digimon?

"Ready to go guys?" Connor asked looking at his friends. It was there first day of school. Connor had made a solemn vow to his dad that he would not let his friend Liz get him into too much trouble.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Liz nodded.

"Someone had better make sure Liz doens't mess things up again." Davis said.

"Well then lets go" Connor said holding the door open for everybody to exit out of. Little did they know that today was gonna be an extremely bizzare day.

Everyone went in ready to start the school day.

"So how long is it until school ends?" Commandramon asked popping out of Connor's cap "We just got here !" Connorr answered shoving him back under.

"Yeah be patient." Patamon agreed from on top of TK's hat.

"Whatever angel boy" Commandramon said right as cody and Yolei bumped into them.

"Hey guys!" Liz chirped.

"Oh . . .Hello." Cody didn't exactly look happy to see Liz so early in the morning.

"Hey Connor have you got a dollar?" Yolei asked him. Connor took out his wallet and took

out one. "Yah why?" he asked. Yolei took it from his hand "Because I needed a Dollar!"

Liz laughed. "Good one Yolei!"

"You could have just asked for it." Kari said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yolei grinned. "Here have this" Yolei said tossing Connor a Juice Pouch. Connor scoweled but started sucking on it.

"We should . .Do something!" Liz declared.

"Find our first calss?" TK suggested dryly

"Well I might as well see if Little Miss Conienence Store is in my class this year." Connor said just as Dryly. Yolei smacked him on the back of the head. "Quit making fun of me working at a convience Store !" She yelled.

"Yeah!" Liz nodded. "It's mean."

"Let's get to class." Davis suggested. "It's almost time for them to start."

"Ok" Connor said just then there was an enormous _BAM! _"Stop right there kiddies!" A thereatening voice said.

"Uh yeah no thanks. We gotta get to class and stuff so see ya after school obviously evil person." Liz chirped.

A man jumped in front of them "I'm sorry but I think you need to see this!" The man held out a Round red and white ball with a button in the middle "whats that?" Connor asked. "A Pokeball !" The man grinned. He pressed the button and the ball opened.

"Back up!" TK growled. This person was NOT on their side that much was obvious. Suddenly a strong wind started sucking the kids

straight into the Pokeball. "Help!" Connor cried being first sucked in with Commandramon "Ahh!" Yolei screamed being sucked in with Hawkmon.

Everyone else and their partners were sucked in as well. They all blacked out.

"What happened?..." Connor asked leaning up. Three kids were leaning over him. One was a boy with a red and White hat another was a girl with Orange hair. The other was a teenager with really tan skin. "Wow you ok buddy?" The tan kid asked.

"Head on fire." Liz moaned sitting up.

_'I feel like I was just run over by a Trailmon' _Liollmon hissed not opening his eyes.

Gatomon shrieked in surprise. _'WHAT HAPPENED TO US!''_

Commandramon was laying on top of TK's face _'so this is what it feels like to be a pancake' _"I think were ok" Connor said getting up.

"No we are not!" Gatomon hissed. She had changed form. She was now a white much slimer cat with a long curly tail and mostly white fur with purple here and there. Her eyes had remained the same icey blue color.

"Whats wrong with your Glameow?" The tan boy asked "She seems upset"

"Ahh!" commandramon screamed. He wasn't the same as well. Now he was brown with a skull on his head! He had a bone in his hands. All that remained was his green misty eyes.

Liollmon and Liz stared at each other. Liollmon was now a cat with long whiskers and a jewl on hsi head. The Jewl instead of the usual gold for a Meowth was blue the same color as the one he had warn around his neck as a Liollmon his fur remained dark brown with black claws and lips while the parts of a Meowth that were usually brown were dark red. "What the Hell just happened!" Liollmon demanded.

"Whoa Lio Chill!" Liz tried to calm him down. "We'll figure this out really!"

"Sorry Gatomon is just. . Shocked." Kari sweat dropped.

"Shock is an Understantment!" Gatomn hissed.

"Whats a Gatomon?" The boy with the hat asked "I've never heard of a Pokemon called that"

"whats a Pokemon?" Yolei asked "What were talking about are digimon!"

Liz nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

Armadillomon was now a Sandshrew while Veemon was a Charmander.

"did you guys digivolve or something?" Connor asked "Why no!" Hawkmon said who was now a Pidgeoto.

"Why. . .Pink?" TK groaned starring at Patamon. Who wa now a cat like creature who was floating he was pink with a long tail.

"What am I?" Patamon blinked.

Gatomon continued to hiss angrilly. Most of them were above PG threats that made what Liz threatened to do to Ken seem like Childs play.

"Is that a MEW?" The boy with the hat asked "You actually caught a MEW?"

"A what?" TK and Patamon asked. "This is Patamon . .I have no Idea what a Mew is. I guess that's what he is now." TK mused to himself.

"well what exactly do we have again?" Connor asked the Tan boy "Ok you have a Cubone" he pointed to Commandramon "You have a Meowth" He pointed to Liollmon "You have a Pidgeoto" he pointed to Hawkmon "You have a Sandshrew" he pointed to Armadillomon "You have a Glameow" he pointed to Gatomon "and you have a Mew" he pointed to Patamon.

"Glameow?" Gatomon growled. "I don't like this! We're not even in the Digital world!"

"Gatomon calm dow- Your going to do WHAT to that guy?" Kari gasped.

"Why re you talking to your Pokemon like that?" the tan boy asked just then a Yellow Mouse hopped off of The boy witht he hats shoulder and into Connors lap "w-What kind of digimon is this?" Connor asked "Mousymon?" The boy gave him a weird look "No! this is Pikachu!"

"Pika-what now?" Liz blinked. "Anyway it's cute!"

"We should be figuring out a way to get home." Cody said standing up holding Armadillomon. "It's obviously not a good Idea to remain wherever we are with that guy on the loose."

"Well who knows what might happen?" Connor said looking at the sky "as if our lives wern't as complicated as they could be. Nobody noticed the shadowy figure behind them watching there every move.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. lets meet some digidestined!

"How about we start with Introductions?" Connor said "I'm Connor this is Liz Cody Yolei Kari Davis and TK" The three kids nodded "Hi I'm Brock this is Ash and this is Misty" He pointed to the other kids.

". . .We could have introduced ourselves." Liz said dryly. "But wheres the fun in that?" Connor asked.

Liz shrugged.

Patamon was doing flips as he couldn't do them before. "This is kinda cool!"

Commandramon was swinging around his bone "this is actually alot easier to Carry then my gun so yah I'm with Angel Boy!"

"I want to get back to normal!" Hissed Gatomon. "I'm a freaking shrimp!"

"I think I look cool but I don't feel nearly as powerful as before." Liollmon frowned.

"hey can these guys at least change form?" Connor asked "Of course!" Misty said "thats called Evolution!"

"Great!" The Digimon exlained.

"Digimon have something like that too. It's called Digivolution." Liz said.

"Sounds like sort of a Rip-Off" ash said which got him a bonk on the head from Misty.

"For all we know Your the Rip-offs." Liz said.

"Liz don't start an argument." TK sighed.

"Yeah we don't even know where we are anymore!" Davis nodded.

"We coud answer that" Brock said "Your in Kanto Region!"

"Where?" connor asked confused.

"We're not from this world." Liz said slowley.

"Liz is right. Pokemon don't exist where we come from." Kari frowned.

"Well Digimon don't exist here" Misty said.

". . .This could complicate things." Cody sighed.

"i'm going to go with Cody on this" Yolei said.

"Why don't you just explain the basics of Pokemon to us and then we can work on getting home?" Davis suggested.

"Ok Pokemon are like creatures that live with us. they are our friends and Companions" brock said "All Pokemon have the ability to use attacks and such called Moves" Ash added "All Pokemon moves ar eput into certian Types along with the pokemon themselves Such As Water Fire grass and Ghost" Misty finished

In return TK and Cody explained the basics of Digimon.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get home." Davis sighed.

"well We'll help" Brock said "Of course!" Said Ash.

"Great. Do you know anything about demensional Travel?" Gatomon asked assuming that's what happened.

"...what?" Ash asked.

". .. .I'll take that as a no." Gatomon sighed.

"Well we'll find our way back home I know it!" Connor said trying to stay positive when inside his mind he knew things might get alot worse...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
